dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Clearwater Animation projects
Films Theatrical films * The Shivers In The Fridge (July 4, 2014, co-production with 20th Century Fox Animation, Imaginative Animation, and Scholastic Entertainment, distributed by 20th Century Fox, film directed by Fran Manushkin, film script written by Taylor Grodin, Chance S., and Adam Katz, film produced by Paul O. Zolinsky and Adam Katz) * My Think-A-Ma-Jink (May 6, 2015, co-production with Universal Animation Studios, Owl Kids, and Nelvana, distributed by Universal Pictures, based on the book by Dave Whamond, film directed by Dave Whamond and Chance S., film script written by Dave Whamond and Adam Katz, film produced by Patrick Loubert) * Mr. Pearce (2016, co-production with 20th Century Fox Animation, Mostly Made by Briscoe Films, and Swamp Entertainment, distributed by 20th Century Fox, based on a character created by Chance S., film directed by Eddie Patino, film script written by Eddie Patino, Sean Briscoe, and Chance S., film produced by Taylor Grodin, and Adam Katz) * Alien Man (January 2018, film directed by Terry Ward) - the only project by Clearwater Pictures. * Inhumans in Giantland (May 31, 2018, film directed by Chance S. and Conrad Vernon) - acquired from Imaginative Animation * Craig McCracken's Imagination (September 1, 2018, directed by Craig McCracken) - acquired from Lix Media. * Pillow Fighters (April 7, 2019, directed by Eddie Patino) - co-production with Impact Animation Studios and Caprica Animation The following were released on August 2018: (Information on five more films needed) Upcoming * Pillow Fighters (April 7, 2019, directed by Eddie Patino) - co-production with Impact Animation Studios and Caprica Animation * Mr. Pearce 2 (July 4, 2020, directed by Sean Briscoe) - co-production with Swamp Entertainment and Mostly Made by Briscoe Films, first Clearwater film to be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * The Genetic Code (October 30, 2020, directed by Cameron Wilzowski) - financed by Swamp Entertainment In development Television films Coming soon! Short films * The Giving Tree (December 25, 2014, co-production with Imginative Animation, distributed by Universal Pictures, film directed by Geo G. and Terry Ward, film script written by James Sharp, film produced by Adam Katz, Taylor Grodin, and Geo G.) Direct-to-video films Coming soon! Television shows * Greeny Phatom (for Fox) * Morons with Time Machines (2018-present, for Fox) Acquired from Ironmint Productions & Shankar Animation *''Jammin'' (2017-present) Acquired from Imaginative *Humans vs. Giants (2013-2018, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *The Life of Thomas (1999-present, co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) - IA still credited. In development Coming soon! Commercials and PSAs Coming soon! Former projects *''School Dare'' (2007-2018) - became a main producer in 2017. *''Untitled Clearwater Animation Redwood original animation project'' (2020) *''LazyTown: The Movie'' (October 14, 2018, co-production with Sesame Workshop and LazyTown Entertainment, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, film directed by Magnús Scheving and Mike Mitchell) **The film continued development after Clearwater dropped out of the project in December 2017. * Number the Stars (Fall 2019, co-production with 20th Century Fox Animation and Davis Entertainment Company, distributed by Twentieth Century Fox, based on the book by Lois Lowry for Houghton-Mifflin Harcourt, film directed by Adam Katz; Number the Stars 30th Anniversary project) **They dropped out of the production in December 2017, however, they did complete their part and will receive credit. Imaginative *''The Playroom'' (2014-2017, co-production with The Cornelius Company, Imaginative Animation, 2BIG3k Animation, and Sony Pictures Animation) **Created by Delroy Cornelius and Nicolas Doucet, based off the PS4 game AnimationEpic Studios *''Inanimate Insanity'' (2009-present) **Initially produced by AnimationEpic Studios, it was given to Adam Katz in 2017 after a merger between the company and Clearwater Animation.